Luna The Hedgehog
'' "What is so worth saving here? I see nothing but pain, death and ruin, and they're all oblivious that this is just the beginning!" ''' — Luna ' Luna The Hedgehog (ルナ·ザ·ヘッジホッグ Runa· Za· Hejjihoggu) is a Fan Based Character made by http://silverwolfgal1.deviantart.com/ Theme Song: 'Going Under' - Evanescence Background Story: When Luna was just a baby, there was an unexpected attack on her family. In an attempt to save Luna, her parents ( Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat ) threw a warp ring toward her, so she could escape from the attackers, thus separating her from her family. A few hours after the incident, she was discovered by an elderly couple. After realising there was no one to look after her, without hesitation, they took her in, and raised her as their own. Luna did not have a happy childhood. Years passed, she was at school, but she was always bullied and was always getting into trouble. One day, when Luna was being bullied and her tolerance was really ''being tested, she became furious and unleashed a huge amount of power on her tormentors, making them unconscious. Realising what she had done and not knowing what was happening, she fled, leaving the three of them in the dirt. Hours after her assault, she was followed by angered parents, who had heard of her inappropriate actions. To prevent anything from happening to Luna, her mother shut her in her room and blocked the door of the furious parents, wanting to break the door down. They were throwing all sorts of insults and threats at her mother, telling her to ''"Keep that Monster locked up!". ''For the rest of the night, Luna curled up on her bed and was in floods of tears. Since then, she has never been able to control her anger, or her powers for that matter, which made the situation worse, with many people falling victim to her outbursts. After countless incidents, Luna was finally expelled from her school, and her parents didn't intend for her to go to another school, so she was kept at home under the protection of her parents. With school out of the way, she thought she could help out more at home. However when she turned 12, she began to have strange dreams of an attack that occured many years ago, when she was still a baby. She ignored them at first, but evening after evening, it was still the same dream, until in one dream she saw blurred figures of her parents, but she couldn't make out their faces. Luna began to question whether her carers were her ''real parents, but she kept it to herself. (However, years later, the visions start to haunt her again and she uncovers the truth about her parents that appear in the visions. That Rouge saved Luna from the attackers, with a warp ring) Unfortunately, her carers became incredibly ill and died in hospital, leaving Luna having to make it on her own. As a consequence of their parting, during the years, she was attacked constantly by fearsome creatures; which she instantly recognised them from the visions. One attack steered her into a forest, and the ambush was so fatal, it left Luna unconscious and bleeding in the tall grass, where she was then found by Rex The Hedgehog. Abilities: Much like her father; Shadow the Hedgehog, she has the abilty to use Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Homing Attacks, Chaos Spear, Light Dash and Triangle Jump. Luna has the ability to detect enemies from miles away, by using her Sound Waves, where she crouches down, rests her palm against the ground and is then coated in bright light, which is her using her power. She uses this advantage in battles, missions, or if she is on the run. Another ability is her blades that appear on her upper arms and reach down to her elbows. She uses them to inflict a huge amount of damage on her foes by swiping her arm blades across them, and also uses them to cut through thick walls, grass, metal, and anything else you can think of. She can also create and hurl huge shadow balls towards her enemies. The longer she charges, the bigger and harder the shadow balls are to avoid. Since she releases them at high speed, a single hit can knock the enemy unconscious. Another use for this power is breaking her way through walls, by creating huge cracks and eventually smashing her way through. Luna can also turn into her Super Form, much like Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze. She becomes increasingly powerful in her Super Form, meaning she could probably take down Sonic, Shadow and Silver all by herself. (Which she does, referencing to Luna the Hedgehog Game) Appearence: Luna is a jet black furred hedgehog with a purple stripe on each quill, a patch of white fur on her chest, (similar to Shadow the Hedgehog's design) and three strokes of long hair which reaches down the front of face. She wears a long grey jacket that reaches down to her thighs, which hold her weapons of choice, two pairs of spiky bracelets on her wrists and at the beginnings of her foot, a pair of purple fingerless gloves on her hands and her jet shoes which are similar to Shadow's. Weaknesses: *Her cockyness tends to get her into trouble *Her emotions often consume her, making her unable to make the right choices *She is very short tempered *Her attitude can start fights *She tends to carry the world on her shoulders *Isolating herself from others First Appearence: Luna The Hedgehog (game) Luna's first appearence in Sonic's world was when she and her teammates where persueing Venom through a time portal. However there was an accident which resulted with Luna being sucked into another portal (Sonic's timeline), Rex is heard trying to save her, but he isn't shown. After the accident, Luna winds up unconscious on a beach. Not knowing what happened or where she was, she goes to investigate. When she is more familiar of her surroundings, she realises she needs the emeralds, in order to return home, so she embarks on a quest to obtain the chaos emeralds and she wasn't prepared to let anything stand in her way. -Her first shot, was when she was seen stealing an emerald from an underground cave, "I've finally found it....the first chaos emerald" she smirked before leaving the scene.- Luna's next target was an emerald that was guarded by G.U.N.. She managed to sneak through the base, avoid the alarm beams and steal the emerald, only to be detected by a G.U.N security robot, which alerted everyone at Headquarters. With all the robots chasing and shooting at her, she simply found it amusing - "Hmph, so they really think they can turn me in? ....How pathetic". Her constant thefts, resulted in WANTED posters and eventually getting Sonic and his friends involved, even Team Chaotix. Personality: Luna's personality somewhat matches her fathers; she prefers to work alone, (possibly because she fears that someone will get hurt or she fears the loss of another friend) and sometimes distances herself from essentially everyone, with few exceptions. Luna sometimes displays an unusually rough manner of speech as opposed to the rest of the characters and alongside her dark demeanor, she can be quite smug, cocky, stubborn and sarcastic. In combat, she's fearless, determined, merciless and she displays a natural "killer instinct", making her to fight to the death. Luna appears sometimes grouchy and constantly serious, which can reflect on her childhood. However, Luna is not heartless; she does care for her close ones deeply, but tries not to show it. It is also noted that Luna has a soft spot when she encountered Cream the Rabbit and helped her find Cheese. Since then, Cream has looked up to Luna and has appeared to be worried about her when she was in trouble. Luna also shows concerns for Sonic the Hedgehog later in the story: offering her assistance, joining in on rescue attempts and she also ends up saving him on several occasions. Although like Rouge's personality, she is strong-minded, ambitious, flirty, calculating, cunning and cheeky towards some characters. Luna also appears to be quite greedy, and full of pride, when she focuses on what she wants. She is often known to switch between the sides of good and evil depending on her goal, whether it's revenge, to bring justice or to save the world. With her different personalities, Luna appears to be quite a mysterious and unpredictable character. Main Relationships: Rex The Hedgehog - Luna believes he is the most important person to her, as he is really the only person she can open up to. (Besides Sonic, in the future) They first met when he found her in the forest covered in deep wounds from a severe ambush - referenced to the creatures that had been attacking Luna before. Rex healed her wounds and asked what had happened earlier, but Luna refused to open up to him and spat it was 'none of his business'. He found her attitude amusing and ignored her spiteful remarks, causing a major blow to her ego. (It is noted that Rex had a crush on Luna throughout the story) Eventually, in an attempt to shut him up, she told him her story, and after thinking it over, Rex offered his help. Luna declines his offer, that is until, after a few missions working together, she feels that he is good support, but she still acted spiteful towards him during their early adventures. However, ever since then, they have been the best of friends, always looking out for one another. Rex has also helped organise the 'Fearsome Fighters' and still remains her second in command. However, Rex starts to develop romantic feelings for her, which she notices after a while and tries to ignore. Their relationship is described as being flirtatious; always teasing one another, trying to gain the upper hand, but Luna sometimes grows annoyed with him, not taking the work seriously. To Rex's surprise, years later, Luna begins to feel something back for him, and it develops even further. Rex and Luna's relationship is stable as they respect and show deep affection for each other. Sonic the Hedgehog - Luna and Sonic seriously disliked one another at first, because of Luna's plans to steal the chaos emeralds and coming across as another threat to Mobius, especially when she reveals her true identity to them and starts to act on selfish occasions. However, Sonic does tend to show confidence in her on numerous occasions, when they didn't enjoy being in one other's presence. For example, when Luna was at her worst, (her first appearence in the Sonic series) and with all the chaos emeralds in her posession, Sonic showed an unusual amount of faith in her and tried to get her to realise the situation when Sonic's world was in threat of being destroyed by saying "If you don't give us the emeralds Luna.....there won't be a future to go back to...". Luna refuses at first but thinks it over after hearing Sonic's statement. To everyone's surprise, after a long time, during the battle, Luna unexpectedly joined Sonic, Shadow and Silver in defeating the monster. But after assisting them, with the monster destroyed and everyone safe, she states to him "This changes nothing.." before suddenly disappearing - implying that she brushed off Sonic's attempt of comfort. As the years went by, and Luna eventually changing her ways, she becomes more involved with Sonic, joining him on his adventures, and she eventually becomes good friends with him; Luna and Sonic's relationship is nothing more than platonic, which is seemed as slightly ironic, as she is the daughter of his arch-rival. Espio the Chameleon - When her thefts of the chaos emeralds were getting out of hand, Espio along with Team Chaotix, were assigned to track down Luna and bring her to prison. Out of the whole team, Espio was the most determined to find her, ignoring Vector's instructions. They first encountered one another in the dark forest, where Luna had supposedly fled. Espio asks her a few questions, whilst threatening her, like what her goal was, but Luna refused to tell and spat: "I don't think that's any of your concern". They fought for a long time, proving to Espio that she really was strong, however, when Luna was caught off guard after she had defeated Espio, she was captured by G.U.N and was sent to a high security prison in the middle of nowhere. Ever since she broke out of prison, she had sworn revenge on Team Chaotix, for sending her there, under servailence for 2 weeks. However, years later when Luna had accepted that she may not be able to go home at all, Espio starts to feel sorry for her, and comforts her, but because she is slightly unsure of how to react to kindness, Luna is a little spiteful towards him. More years past, and Luna starts to feel appreciated a lot more because she had changed her ways. Luna starts to get very close to Espio, almost like she had developed romantic feelings for him, but it is kept well hidden. Being as close to Espio as she is with Rex, develops problems in the future. Cream the Rabbit Relations - * Shadow the Hedgehog - Father * Rouge the Bat - Mother *Silver the Hedgehog - Possible Brother (Unconfirmed) Team Dusk - *Luna The Hedgehog - (Leader) Power and Speed Type *Rex The Hedgehog - Speed Type *Vince The Wolf - Flight Type Boss Soundtracks - *Going Under (Theme Song) - Evanescence *Theme For Great Cities Soundtrack - Simple Minds Trivia: *Luna was first thought out as Shadow's long lost sister. *Luna has a bit of a soft spot for children, although it takes time to break through her tough exterior *Luna likes to listen to rock music *Luna doesn't really have a favourite food or drink, since she takes what she gets for granted *Luna loves to ride around on her motorbike, but she usually uses her speed to get to places *Luna has a pet dragon *Luna is incredibly loyal to her friends and family *Luna carries a sapphire necklace that her birth mother gave to her when she was separated *Luna finds Chao incredibly annoying *Luna loves to test her abilities, so whenever there is a challenge, she'll do it *Luna has a deep self-loathing *Luna tends to carry a lot of responsibility for her closest ones *Luna has died before, but she was brought back by an unknown source Luna's Artworks: Luna blinking.gif|''Luna'' luna is cool icon.png|''Luna Icon'' luna logo.png|''Luna's Logo'' luna the hedgehog - Copy.png|''Luna Sketch/Artwork'' Luna the hedgehog logo.png|''Luna's Symbol'' Luna the hedgehog Title text.PNG|''Title'' Luna ID copy.png|Official Profile Picture